Save me
by ActingPrincess
Summary: Darcy Edwards had posted some sexy photo's, has she lost her boyfriend Spinner? Because of Peter? And who is Adams?


**Hey guys! Me here...I'm writing a lot of stories at once...This is another Degrassi, and the episode was Eyes without a face...Where Darcy took all those pictures with Peter, who sent them to an on-line "admire" Adams. Now, I'm a big Sparcy fan, almost as big as a Semma fan, and i started thinking...What if Spinner showed up before the police did, and saw Darcy with Adams, how would he react? It's worth a shot, cause I _never _wanted them to break up! Who's with me? Haha, alright guys...here's another one shot...ANDDDD I'm working on my Semma story, Hold on till you can...I'm actually making one with chapters...So, hope you like it :) Anways, Enjoy!**

Summery: Darcy had her fight with Spinner that day at school, and she's now walking home with her little sister Claire. 

Darcy Edwards felt like sobbing. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have put those pictures up? This wasn't who she was...She wasn't Manny...Who she loved, but never wanted to be like.

"Darc? You're quite...Is it about the pictures?" Her younger sister, Claire asked, looking up at her.

"Claire!" Darcy snapped.

"_What? _They were on our computer...If you didn't want me to see them-"

Darcy cut her off. "Just, promise me, that you'll never do anything like that...ever."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm not five!'

She was about to think of a comeback when someone called her name.

"Darcy?" A tall, wide man with glasses and a red plaid shirt stepped into view.

Claire grabbed Darcy's hand. "Who is that?" She whispered, the nine year old scared.

"Darcy.l..It's me, Adams!' The man continued.

Darcy grabbed her sisters arm. "Go inside Claire...Just go inside." Claire obeyed and ran inside.

Adams came closer, stretching his arms out to hug her, but Darcy shied away.

"Darcy." He frowned and reached out to touch her braclet. "That's a nice braclet." Adams noted.

"Thanks...my...boyfriend made it for me." She wasn't sure if she could still call Spinner her boyfriend, but it made her feel safer.

"Oh, Spinner?" He asked.

"Yeah...i deleated my page.." Darcy looked to the window, mouthing for Claire to hide

"I know, i was so sad." Adams suddenly grabbed her arm. "Why Darcy? I thought we were friends."

A car door slammed...

**Spinner's POV.**

I was on my way to Darcy's house, to drop off her stuff, when i suddenly saw some creep with their hand on my girlfriends arm.

"Oh no Darcy..." I muttered, pulling the car to a stop and jumping out.

"Hey!" I yelled, and whoever this creep was, looked at me for a split second, then turned back to Darcy.

"Dude, I don't know _who_ you are, but usually, guys don't touch other guys girls." I snap, wrapping my arm around Darcy's waist.

"Darcy _is_ my girl."

**No POV**

Adams pried Spinners arms from Darcy.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend." He warned.

"Darcy, duck!" Spinner ordered. Darcy ducked, kneeling on the pavement as his fist met with Adam's nose. He released his death grip of her arm, and she ran into Spinner's arms.

"Darc...Are you okay?" He stroked her hair while she cried.

"Spinner, I'm sorry..." Her arms tightened around his neck.

"Darc, look at me." He loosened her arms and lifted her chin.

"We'll get through this...I'm still _very _pissed, but i love you...I never want to lose you." He kissed her, and felt her smile when their lips met.

"I love you Spinner, so much."

Claire suddenly ran down the stairs, throwing her arms around her sister and Spinner.

"Are you okay?" She asked, releasing them.

"I am now." Darcy wrapped her arm around Spinners waist and took her sisters hand.

"We gotta report this guy Darc.." Adams stepped forward again.

"The girl comes with me, and-" He grabbed Claire by the hair. "Your pretty little sister doesn't get hurt." Darcy tried to loosen his arm around her, but his grip tightened.

"Stand behind me, and when i say go, grab your sister, get into the car, and wait for me." Spinner whispered furiously in her ear. She nodded.

Spinner walked closer to Adams and punched him in the stomach, pushing Claire to Darcy. "Go!"

"Come on!" She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to the car, opening the door and sliding into the back. Darcy got into the front. He jumped into his own seat and started driving.

"Spin!" She shouted, looking behind her, where Adams was following on a moped.

"Well, don't turn around!' Claire snapped.

"Now-Is not the best time for fighting ladies."

They mumbled apologies.

Spinner ran through the stoplight before it turned red, leavingg Adams behind.

"Alright, we're here, come one!" He guarded the girls doors while the girls got out, he rushed them inside.

"Can we help you?" A women asked.

**Afterwards**

Adams was sentenced to 10 years in jail, Darcy wasn't charged with her photos since they were no longer online, her parents didn't blame her, they blamed Peter.

Spinner was allowed to come into the girls bedroom, as long as the door was open. They usually watched movies, doing homework.

The computer was moved downstairs, it was safer.

Spinner didn't get over the way people looked at his girlfriend, but spirit squad, friendship club, and even Emma Nelson, helped her overcome it.

Spinner and Darcy weren't perfect, they had their ups and downs, but they learned to trust each other.

And...Darcy stayed away from camera's for a long, long time.


End file.
